Prix du consultant le plus exaspérant
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS crossover Jisbon et Caskett assez délirant: Jane et Castle ont gagné à égalité le prix du consultant le plus exaspérant. C'est pourquoi les deux équipes se retrouvent pour une petite croisière qui risque bien d'être intéressante... En effet, Grace à une idée fixe en tête, mettre son patron et Jane ensembles. Y parviendra-t-elle, aidée du reste de ses amis? Enjoy! ;)


**Hola !**

 **Me revoilà avec, cette fois ci, un crossover entre The Mentalist et Castle (Jisbon et Caskett). Il s'agit principalement d'un gros délire que j'avais eu en pleine nuit et qui m'a inspirée pour cet os assez étrange. C'est à la limite de la crackfic. Que serait donc la vie si je n'étais pas totalement timbrée ?**

 **Bref ! XD, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme d'habitude laissez moi vos avis, ils me font toujours plaisir !**

 **Vivichan10 !**

 **Disclamer : Ni Castle ni Mentalist ne m'appartiennent et je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent (dit comme ça, ça fait un peu bizarre… ^^ )**

* * *

Prix du consultant le plus exaspérant

-Egalité !? Je n'y crois pas ! VOUS êtes le consultant le plus exaspérant ! S'exclama Lisbon quasi hors d'elle.

Ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela, était que comme tous les dix ans, avait lieu sur tout le territoire américain un concours récompensant le consultant le plus exaspérant. On pouvait voir cela comme de l'humour de flic, ou juste une façon de se dire qu'on n'était pas le seul à supporter un petit toutou qui était tout sauf respectueux des règles et de la bonne conduite et cela tous les jours de l'année. Pour Lisbon, Jane était de loin le gagnant de ce concours, elle en était persuadé, car depuis si longtemps elle supportait sa façon bien personnelle d'agir et tous ses petits jeux mentaux. Mais voilà, visiblement ses talents « d'enmerdeur professionnel » étaient à égalité avec ceux d'un certain Richard Castle. Les deux gagnants, ainsi que leurs méritantes équipes, allaient donc partager un weekend de rêve au bord d'un yacht privé, seuls et face à l'immensité de l'océan.

-Dieu sait pourtant que je vous ai fait damner ! s'écria Jane, légèrement vexé.

-Quand devons nous partir ? demanda Grace qui, la connaissant bien, avait déjà bouclé ses valises depuis une semaine.

-Heu… demain, répondit Wayne en s'emparant de l'enveloppe contentant l'invitation.

Jane qui tentait par tous les moyens de calmer le boss, dit d'un air conciliant :

-Il faut se dire qu'on n'a pas perdu, c'est déjà pas mal…

-Mais c'est vous qui deviez gagner ! Je ne vous ai tout de même pas supporté pendant neuf ans pour ne rien avoir à la clef !

-Mais euh !

Il fit une moue enfantine, comme il en avait le secret et elle lui accorda enfin un sourire qui marqua la fin de la tornade Teresa. Il avait raison, tout n'était pas perdu… elle allait pouvoir se détendre pendant cette croisière, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand des biens… enfin, elle l'espérait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jane avait gagné son prix, qui sait ce dont il serait capable pour l'embêter un peu plus !

* * *

-Bah ça alors ! s'exclama Kate depuis son bureau.

Ryan, Esposito et Castle levèrent les yeux de leurs différentes tâches, plutôt intrigués par le ton qu'avait employé le lieutenant Kate Backett. Cette dernière se tourna vers son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés et lui dit alors avec de l'étonnement dans la voix :

-Castle, il existe quelqu'un d'aussi exaspérant que toi quelque part en Amérique ! On a gagné ex-æquo !

-Chic ! ma valise est déjà prête ! Et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la première partie de ta phrase…

Ce disant, il se tourna vers ses deux amis et ils se tapèrent dans les mains comme à leur habitude. Kate, elle, avala une gorgée de café tout en se disant qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'avec un peu de chance Castle apporterait un maillot de bain sexy… Elle devait se l'avouer, elle craquait totalement pour cet homme, et depuis qu'ils étaient en couple cela allait de mal en pis. Elle ne faisait que penser à lui, à leurs nuits torrides, au moment où il lui avait apporté son café et qu'il avait guetté son sourire comme un besoin vital. Elle le regardait par-dessus une pile de dossiers un sourire aux lèvres. Oui ! Cette nouvelle expérience risquait d'être très intéressante…

* * *

Le lendemain à l'embarcadère :

-Bonjour, je suis Teresa Lisbon ! dit cette dernière en serrant la main que lui tendait Kate.

-Ravie de vous connaitre, je suis Kate ! répondit-elle avec un large sourire, et voici Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et bien sûr Castle !

-Salut ! Sourit Castle, tel un gamin.

-Eh bien, de mon côté… je vous présente Grace Vanpelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby et notre très exaspérant consultant Patrick Jane… une calamité si vous voulez mon avis ! Continua Lisbon sur un ton joyeux.

Kate sut directement que cette petite brune allait lui plaire, un bon caractère qui cachait un cœur tendre… un peu comme elle en fait ! Tout semblait les lier, ne serait-ce que leur métier, le fait qu'elles devaient supporter un consultant, mais aussi un mode de vie, une façon de voir les choses. Tout présageait qu'elles seraient amenées à s'entendre.

-Bon, ne perdons pas une seconde, allons porter nos valises ! dit Jane tout en embarquant Lisbon et son unique bagage (contenant du thé bien sûr ! -) )

-Ils sont ensembles ces deux là ? demanda Espo se tournant vers les trois mousquetaires.

-Non, répondit Cho.

\- Ils devraient…continua Rigsby.

-Ca ne serait tarder ! s'exclama Grace, j'ai l'intension de les piéger !

-Vous avez toute mon aide ! Jubila Castle.

-Rick ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Viens plutôt m'aider à porter nos bagages… enfin devrais-je dire tes baguages vu le faible pourcentage des miens dans toute cette montagne !

Et eux aussi partirent sur le bateau, main dans la main continuant à bavarder et rire. Ryan dit allors avec un ton confidentiel et joyeux :

-Eux par contre sont bel et bien en couple !

-Ah : et depuis qaund ? demanda intéressée Vanpelt.

-Je dirais… trois mois… on peut dire qu'ils se sont bien tournés autour avant de franchir le pas ! Un peu comme le jeu du chat et de la souris, un pas en avant et trois en arrière ! Une véritable torture ! dit Lanie qui était légèrement shippeuse quand il s'agissait de son amie et de l'écrivain.

-Oui, ça a été long, mais tellement romantique ! Sourit Ryan.

-C'est vrai ? Raccontez moi tout ! s'écria Grace en agrippant Ryan, Esposito et Lanie pour monter dans le bateau.

Cela sans même s'occuper de son énorme valise et du pauvre Rigsby qui l'ajouta à la sienne et qui les suivit tant bien que mal sur la passerelle. Cho fermait la marche toujours aussi impassible, bien qu'il fût très amusé par la tournure que prenait ce voyage. Il allait avoir de quoi raconter à leur retour, ça il en était sûr…

* * *

Le soir, sur le pont du bateau, en pleine mer :

Tout ce joli petit monde dégustait un apéritif (©Castle) au clair de lune. La discussion, légèrement allégée par l'alcool battait son plein entre les deux équipes qui s'étaient très bien trouvées ensembles. Castle, un verre à la main se tourna vers les quatre femmes qui étaient assises sur la même banquette :

-Je parie que vous n'êtes pas cap' de vous mettre en maillot de bain toutes les quatre !

-Ah vraiment ?! Et sur quoi basez-vous vos certitudes ? s'exclama Lisbon complètement transfigurée par l'alcoolémie.

-Je le sais parce que je connais Kate, et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment le genre dévergondée…Enfin…

Il repensa à toutes les fois où elle l'avait surpris en mettant des tenues attire l'œil ! Son expression faciale changea brutalement et il ne dit plus mot.

-Je vais te prouver le contraire mon cher ! Rit Kate en se tournant vers ses trois amies, elle leur demanda ensuite d'un ton appuyé : vous venez les filles, on doit se changer pour prouver aux hommes à quel point ils ont tort…

Elles se levèrent toutes d'un même mouvement sous les yeux de ces messieurs et déambulèrent jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvaient tous les bagages.

-Eh bé ! s'exclama Ryan, je compte sur vous pour que personne ne parle de cette soirée à Jenny, est ce que c'est clair ?

-T'inquiète, Bro ! dit Esposito en lui tapotant l'épaule comme pour lui promettre solennellement que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Jane semblait pensif, son regard était perdu dans le vide, pointé sur un point imaginaire sur l'océan. Soudain, il laissa échapper le cours de ses pensées :

-Lisbon en maillot de bain…ça doit faire pas mal de temps qu'elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion…surtout avec toute la paperasse que je lui fais faire ne plus.

-C'est clair qu'à cause de toi elle a du passer pas mal de nuits blanches au bureau…soupira Rigsby.

-Et je ne te parle même pas de toutes les fois où elle s'est fait taper les doigts à cause de toi… je suis quasiment sûr que tu as transgressé toutes les règles écrites au CBI, voir même encore plus… continua Cho.

-Vous savez quoi ! S'exclama Jane pour changer de sujet. Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Dans le vestiaire improvisé :

-Lanie ! Je ne trouve pas mon haut ! S'inquiéta Backett.

-No problem ma poulette ! Il est là ton haut ! Elle le lui lança au travers de la pièce.

Grace, tout en tendant deux maillots de bain devant elle, demanda, l'air indécis :

-Vous croyez que je dois mettre le jaune ou le bleu ?

-Définitivement le bleu, il est beaucoup plus sexy que l'autre ! répondit Lanie qui pouvait passer comme mentor en terme de mode.

Lisbon se tenait un peu à l'écart et n'avait pas tout à fait l'air de se réjouir à la perspective de dévoiler ses charmes :

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait s'en tenir là ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment de…

-Teresa ! Tu n'as rien à perdre, mis à part un peu de ton autorité envers Jane ! la gronda gentiment Kate.

-Comment ?! Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup !

-Disons plutôt que quand il te verra il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de t'immaginer avec ce magnifique ensemble carmin, lui expliqua Lanie en lui tendant son maillot de bain.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va vous trouver magnifique, patron ! dit Vanpelt avec des yeux quasi suppliants. Tout son plan reposait maintenant sur ce « défilé ».

-Vous avez gagné ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois un peu éméchée… d'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre…

Et elle fût la première à quitter la cabine, magnifique et presque sans aucun complexe. Quand les hommes virent arriver cette armada de femmes en deux pièces, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'un geste lent et incontrôlable. Lisbon en tête de file, portait un beau maillot rouge qui pouvait se déboutonner devant et derrière. Venait ensuite Kate avec un costume noir très séduisant, avec une légère voilette noire sur le ventre et quelques médailles argentées qui tintaient joyeusement. Ensuite, arrivèrent Vanpelt et Lanie, respectivement vêtues de bleu et d'or. La réaction fût immédiate : Castle recracha une partie de son cocktail, Jane ne put retenir une exclamation à la vue du corps parfait de Lisbon, Rigsby faillit tomber de sa chaise, Ryan et Esposito se perdirent en bafouillage et pour finir Cho rougit légèrement.

-Ah ah ! Qui disait que l'on n'allait pas avoir le courage de se mettre en maillot déjà ? demanda Kate.

Vanpelt qui avait déjà quelques idées dans la tête, surtout en ce qui concernait Lisbon et Jane, continua en riant :

-Vu que vous avez tous royalement perdu vos paris, vous allez tous avoir un gage !

-Ok, je commence, dit Castle qui était le plus téméraire mais surtout le plus habitué à ce genre de jeu aux vues de son âme de grand enfant.

-Très bien, sourit sadiquement Lanie, j'ai une petite idée.

-A toi l'honneur, lui céda Vanpelt.

-Alors, Castle, tu dois faire le canard, il parait que tu as un certain talent pour ça… et ensuite je t'invite à plonger dans l'eau tel le canard que tu seras.

-Quoi !? Juste ça !

Castle se lança directement, faisant rire toute la galerie.

-Mon dieu Castle, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi, dit Kate totalement pliée en deux.

Ensuite Ryan dut tripoter Esposito, Rigsby eut la joie de faire un striptease jusqu'au caleçon et Cho dut Chanter du Lana Del Rey. Arriva enfin le tour de Jane qui ne la menait pas large, il demanda inquiet :

-Alors ? A quelle sauce vais-je être mangé ?

-Tu vas devoir…commença Kate.

-…embrasser langoureusement… continua Lanie.

-Quoi, un poteau ? S'impatienta Patrick.

-Teresa Lisbon, pendant deux minutes ! Termina Grace.

-PARDON ?! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

-Allez ! Qu'est ce que c'est que deux minutes dans une vie, les encouragea Esposito.

-Puis je suis sûre que vous en mourrez d'envie ! Rit Lanie.

Ils se mirent tous à frapper dans leurs mains quand Jane s'approcha d'un pas vers Lisbon. Cette dernière, qui rêvait depuis un moment de cet instant, profita de la situation pour combler la distance qui la séparait de ce dernier. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le temps s'arrêta pour les deux. Le baiser ne dura pas deux minutes, mais bien quatre ! Et encore on dut les séparer… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et soudainement Jane s'approcha de l'oreille de Lisbon et lui glissa :

-Tu sais quoi… je pense que je suis amoureux de toi…

\- Je pense que moi aussi…

Grace jubila alors et entama une petite danse de la joie, bien vite suivie de Lanie et de Kate :

-Yeah ! J'ai réussi !

Comme ils l'avaient tous prédit ce weekend serait une très bonne expérience. Comme quoi, parfois il y a du bon à supporter un consultant exaspérant. Et cette folie peut même aller jusqu'à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est… Tout se déroula comme dans un petit rêve et tous en gardèrent un souvenir impérissable.

The End

* * *

 **Je vous l'avais dit que ça allait être bizarre ! J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Merci de votre attention ! Et à bientôt j'espère !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
